Doctor In Love
by Hubert24601
Summary: This story is sorta bugging me, because it's ridiculously corny. My angst levels have gone up! So I'm going to rewrite it. Eventually. When I have time. But it is complete. so go ahead.
1. Time Travel

_**The Doctor Is Leaping **_

_**Disclaimer: I (sadly and regretfully) do not own Doctor Who OR the TARDIS (much to my dismay) nor The Mayflower.**_

_**so have fun! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **_

_**This happens to be my first fanfic (but not my first story) so I hope you'll forgive me if I make any mistakes! This story was giving me grief earlier, so I hope y'all can read it alright!**_

**_Dedicated to: Amber! The one who helped me with the snogging scene. XD_**_**  
**_

* * *

The Doctor leaped about the TARDIS gleefully, eyes glowing with anticipation. He may have regenerated, but he still got excited over the concept of Time Traveling with his girls. He glanced over slightly to where his companion, Rose Tyler, stood, balancing a tray with a cup of tea in one hand and his suit jacket in the other, a slight frown upon her face, and tried not to stare. It was hard not to.

Boy, was she gorgeous.

Her hair was pure spun gold, very soft, as if waiting for his fingers to stroke it, and her pretty brown eyes that held him captive shone with a luster and glowed with warmth that made his two hearts beat franticly in unison, pushing their way to his throat. He ached to take her into his arms and…

"Doctor, Doctor!" Rose's pretty, musical voice now touched with a bit of impatience and (was it just him?) annoyance shook him from his reverie rather rudely. He glanced up her and shoved his hands in his pant pockets to keep from reaching for her, as he would have liked to as she came closer.

"Ah. Yes, Rose?"

"Here's your jacket. It's no wonder she looks like a pig-sty when all ya do is toss everythin' everywhere once it looses interest," Rose told him, her nose wrinkling slightly as she offered his jacket.

The Doctor rolled his eyes even as he accepted it with a grace that was delightful to behold. "Well, then, Rose, what should I do about it? I'm sure you have some ideas coming from that-" he hesitated to say beautiful and gorgeous, assuming he would most likely be kicked in the head or worse, left behind by himself. "- Ape head of yours."

Rose answered in the best way she could. "I'm sure ya could do some-"

"You mean…_clean_?" The Doctor swallowed at the thought, and then just as quickly gave a wave of dismissal. "You may, if you wish. I can find everything perfectly already. Besides, you just think it's a…" he made a face as he said the wretched word, "_pigsty_ because you apes…"

Rose just grinned at him, as he couldn't finish. "TARDIS got your tongue, Doctor?"

The TARDIS rumbled slightly.

"I didn't mean it, not really. It's his fault anyway that you look so...bad. I'm sorry," Rose apologized soothingly, patting the TARDIS wall gently. The TARDIS purred in response, telling her that all was forgiven and that she very much agreed with Rose.

The Doctor stood still in amusement, watching in wonder as Rose conversed with the TARDIS. "Are we finished yet?" Rose glanced over at him, a bemused expression on her face.

"Yeah, guess so," came her wistful reply. She sat down slightly away from him and simply watched him tinker, trying not to watch him fiddle with a pen.

"So, Rose! Where to go? Where to go?" the Doctor sang, dancing around wildly. He reminded Rose so much of a schoolboy given chocolate that she admitted a laugh. The Doctor turned upon her and grinned broadly. "What's so funny?" he prodded.

"Nothing," Rose replied, looking down at the floor and wondering how many tiles there were and if she would be able to find the time to count them. She knew full well that she would most likely be executed, brought back and tortured for life on the next planet they arrived at, should she speak her thoughts. To save herself from impending death or immediate expulsion from the TARDIS, she quickly answered his first question. "Somewhere nice, and beautiful." She paused as she gave a shrug. "You pick. Somewhere we've never been."

The Doctor shrugged, with a slight hurt frown, for she usually always told him what she was thinking, but gamely grinned. "Alright!"

He started pushing random buttons that Rose was sure he had told her what they were at some point but for the life of her could not remember and didn't even try. Besides, she was all too ready to stare at him for at least five minutes, watching him spin around in a neat circle, stopping at points to toss her a small, slow, gorgeous smile that left her heart spinning, and admire his physical aspects. All too soon, it seemed, he stopped and she had to direct her attention immediately elsewhere or she would be caught, though the gleam in his eyes was worth it.

"Hang on tight, Rose!" was the inevitable phrase he used, which, of course, always caught her off guard and therefore had no effect on her whatsoever as she went tumbling to the floor, laughing and managing to keep the tea upright.

The Doctor couldn't help but give a chuckle as he reached over to help Rose up. However, he used more force then he expected (or maybe she was lighter than he remembered) and Rose fairly flew up—right into his arms. Rose gave a slight laugh and rested her head on his shoulder to cure her dizziness, a motion that had the Doctor's head spinning at the fact that he loved the closeness to her.

Her scent reached him and he inhaled deeply as Rose stumbled slightly, thinking the world had stopped spinning, and he put an arm tightly around her waist to steady her. "Are you all right?"the Doctor asked, all concern.

"Um, yeah, ya can let me go now, Doctor," Rose said, getting as red as a tomato.

"Do I want to?" he asked teasingly, taking the risk by wishing to imply that he enjoyed their closeness and was reluctant to release her.

Rose looked up at him with a soft expression in her gaze and didn't answer him. Instead, she leaned her head on his chest and wrapped both of her arms around his middle, a gesture, that, if not tempted, she never would have done to this Doctor in a thousand years.

The Doctor sighed softly as his arms found their way around her waist as well, and they stood very still for the next few minutes, enjoying the peaceful silence.

"Doctor, are there something wrong with your...heartbeats?" Rose asked, breaking the comfortable silence. The Doctor smiled over her head at her hesitation. "They're…rather rapid," she continued, brushing her cheek against his jacket.

There was an uncomfortable silence now for a few moments, and Rose got the impression that the Doctor was extremely embarrassed. She defiantly needed to see his face. She took the chance and looked up.

He was bright red.

Rose covered a laugh and leaned into him again to rest her cheek against his chest, grinning, hardly daring to speak her next words, but unable to resist.

"Was it something I said?"

Oh, she would remember this.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry this chapter was so short!!! **_ _**Next one will be longer, I PROMISE!!**_


	2. Love and the Doctor

_**Disclaimer: miserably, I still don't own Doctor Who or the Mayflower...maybe in a parallel universe!!!**_

_**RECORD! Well, I don't know about that exactly, but I published twice in the space of two hours?**_

_**Sky **_

* * *

"Hmm," he murmured against her hair. Rose smiled to herself as his arms tightened subtly around her.

She leaned back, offered him a teasing smile and nestled back into his embrace, brushing her cheek against his jacket again, content to stay cocooned in his arms. Rose held her breath as the Doctor lifted a hand from her back and began stroking her soft, golden, wavy curls tenderly.

"I can smell the bananas you were eating earlier," Rose risked whispering. It was worth it, for the Doctor gave a soft laugh.

Against his chest, Rose could feel his chuckle from within him, deep and rich, and she found that she like it. She must have tightened her grip on him without realizing it, for she felt something light and as soft as a feather land on the top of her head and felt something brush it. Rose froze for a moment in time, and a wave of warmth washed over her. Was it her imagination or did the Doctor just _kiss_ her head?

Rose blinked, leaned back so she could see his face clearly and looked up at him curiously. She was shocked at what she found in his gaze. His eyes seemed darker than usual, as if a burst of smoke had clouded them.

"What?" asked Rose, in an almost timid whisper.

In silence, the Doctor seemed to pull her closer to him gently, and, eyes never leaving hers, his right hand rose to brush her arm and move up to her shoulder and up the side of her neck, and ever so gently touch her cheek, sending delightful shivers down Rose's spine.

"Doctor?" she asked him again, this time breathless.

With his hand warm and tenderly resting on her cheek tilting up her head, it took all of the strength she could muster to refrain from flinging herself at him and give him a big snog, but his next actions distracted her completely.

"Oh Rose—" he began huskily, but didn't bother to finish. Before Rose knew what was happening, to her delight, his lips were on hers, warm and comforting. He pressed her still closer gently and Rose sighed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, brushing her fingers through his hair gently, causing him to deepen the kiss. It became longer as they both did not want it to end, and soon Rose was gasping for breath and trembling. The Doctor almost reluctantly moved back an inch, and a second was all she needed. Before he could completely back away, Rose grabbed the sides of his face with her two hands, and before she lost her courage, snogged him back, hard. Before he got the chance to explore and deepen it, she moved to his cheek and gently kissed him there. Releasing him, she inhaled deeply, still locked in his arms.

Rose sighed, feeling her emotions roil.

"We're here," the Doctor, comment brightly, also taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a _whoosh_. Rose just stared at him, unable to switch gears as fast as he, and not wanting to. She wanted to savor the fact that _he_, the Doctor, had snogged _her,_ Rose Tyler. It was almost unbelievable. She had fallen in love with the ninth Doctor, had also fallen in love with the tenth. They were the same, yet they were different. Rose didn't want to dwell on it any longer then she had to. Some things were better left a mystery.

The Doctor carefully and almost casually untangled their entwined arms. "Come on, Rose, let's go look around."

But Rose didn't hear him. Had he reacted to the heat of the moment? Probably. Had it been wrong for her to return his kiss? She didn't want to think so. Rose really hated the Doctor at that moment. He had forgotten already. He was, in fact, halfway out the door, and she wondered what would happen if she chucked a hard shoe at his head. She struggled against the temptation, knowing it was one of those actions that would probably get her expelled from the TARDIS, and as Sarah-Jane had told her, "Getting your heart broken is worth it."

Rose doubted this strongly at the moment. _Is it really worth it? How can I live with him when he discards the most beautiful and magical moment of my life like that? Didn't it mean anything to him at all? How can he possibly love me the way I love him?_ Rose shook her head. Sarah-Jane _was_ right, and will always be right in that regard. Rose had loved every adventure, every scene, every moment and every _second_. She wouldn't have given them up for the world.

Suddenly the Doctor poked his head around the TARDIS door to where Rose still stood. "Coming?" he asked her, and Rose noticed with a pang that he was careful not to look her directly in the eye.

_Probably wishing he had never snogged me in the first place!_ Rose thought, overcome with anger and hurt.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rose replied with a shrug, trying to hide her pain, and struggling to conceal her anger.

"Well, it's kind of chilly out there, so you'd better grab a coat or something."

Rose almost screamed at him to look her in the eye, but decided against that too. She stormed into her bedroom, flung on a coat, not caring to impress the Doctor, and made her way back to him in ten minutes flat.

She saw the Doctor blink twice when he saw what she was wearing, and she tossed him a glare, meaning "I-really-don't-care-if-I-blend-in-or-stand-out-so-stuff-it" and stormed past him, and out the TARDIS door.

In an instant the Doctor was forgotten. Rose stood on a clear mountaintop overhang looking over a beautiful stretch of water. The sky was gorgeous, and it looked to be about September. Below was a giant ship, as if itching to be off on an adventure, and Rose realized that it would be a gorgeous day for sailing.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Rose asked him in awe and curiosity, staring at the beautiful view below her.

Now, her anger and hurt towards him had been momentarily forgotten, but it came rushing back as he placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. She moved away from his touch uncomfortably and didn't see the hurt look he shot her.

"Past. England. 1620. The Mayflower is about to set sail."

"Doctor, there's nothing to do here, and I don't want to be stuck on a ship and possibly die, since there's no way back to the TARDIS once we're on board," Rose protested good naturedly.

"Yup, I know," the Doctor replied, staring intently at the beautiful scene.

"Then why are we here?"

"You wanted something beautiful."

"True," she conceded the point.

"And you said you wanted to go somewhere we'd never been."

"Yes," she acknowledged slowly.

"Well, here we are."

Rose blinked again.

"Oh," was all she could say. She turned around and found the Doctor gazing at her with longing in his eyes. He quickly averted his them but not before she had caught a glimpse of it.

She almost caved. Instead, she turned around and started for the TARDIS. The Doctor was about to follow her when she turned around and raised a hand to stop him. She laid her hand on his arm and felt his muscles flex under her fingers. "No," she told him, softly and firmly, no longer angry but plenty upset. "Watch the Mayflower set sail. I'll go put the kettle on."

"You don't want to?"

"I can't," Rose shook her head. "You go ahead. Have fun." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"It won't be nearly as fun without you."

"It's better than me crying over you," Rose teased, trying to remain light.

The Doctor sighed then nodded. "Ten minutes," he promised as she nodded and entered the TARDIS.

He wanted to hold her again so badly it ached. He wanted to kiss her again. It was so hard not to reach for her when he had told her to go get a coat back in the TARDIS. He hadn't because he didn't want to get hurt, but more importantly, he hadn't wanted to hurt her. He smiled weakly to himself. The kiss had been a mistake, though how he had enjoyed it! She had seemed to enjoy it as much as he did, which made it worse. When she had entered the console room with her white, fluffy jacket, it was all he could do to stop himself from snogging her again then and there. She had looked like an Angel, and of course, she was already. _His_ angel.

Outside, when he was behind her, he was sorely tempted to encircle her waist with his arms, sweep her off her feet and snog her. However, he had had to settle for resting his hands upon her shoulders. It had hurt and still did when he was brushed aside.

His mind kept returning to one thought. He really wanted to kiss her again. He had enjoyed their first _real_ (Rose being possessed didn't count) kiss tremendously, and wouldn't hesitate again if she so much as smiled at him with those beautiful brown eyes. In fact, he had avoided looking into those eyes for that exact same reason.

He smiled, closed his eyes briefly, and recalled the most magical moment he had ever experienced to date. She had tasted sweet, of tea and bananas. _A beautiful mix_, he thought to himself.

His grin grew wider as he remembered that Rose had eaten bananas earlier that day, because she had claimed that she couldn't breathe in the same room as him. Of course, he had encouraged her when he had wiggled his eyebrow at her and responded with, "Not if you eat one yourself." She had deliberately eaten the banana, and he loved her for it.

The Doctor blinked. He _loved_ her. Dearly. Without ceasing. Madly. He was absolutely enthralled. He was crazy about her. And he would die if something ever happened to her.

He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, rubbing his face with both of his hands.

There was no doubt about it. No convincing himself otherwise. Rose had gotten under his guard like no one else ever had or ever will. He knew it from the moment he had asked her name when they first met and told her to run for her life, she had had him hook, line and sinker. Okay, maybe it helped too when she didn't really lose her cool when he blew up her job. And the fact that she had swung down on a chain to save him. Whatever the case, he was in love with her.

He sucked in another breath and exhaled in a rush, noticing for the first time that he could see it, and closed his eyes again. Oh, right. It was September, and he was standing on a mountaintop with a blue copper phone box and a lot of wind at his back. It _was_ kind of cold. _I wonder what the people feel like— _his eyes shot open and he lost his thought as he squinted down into the water where the _Mayflower_ had been anchored. There was nothing in sight. Oh great! He had managed to miss it! Him and his lovesick brain! He mentally kicked himself as he turned to enter the TARDIS, his thoughts whirling, mostly about Rose.

He had just admitted to himself that he loved Rose. Could he ever get up the courage to admit it to her?

* * *

_**Would adore ideas! As far as I've gotten. critisim reviews are gratefully recieved!!**_


	3. Going Home

**_-dances- here's another chappie! Sorry sooo much for the delay!! Motherboard's down on the games computer, this one I'm using does not have Internet, and TAS has dogonne and blocked Fan Fiction!!! I do hope you enjoy, for I'm afraid I might be out of character a bit, not as if I can help it! Thanks to More-Than-Words for helping me out with a scene! (Tea room scene, to be exact) –laughs in delight– so many possibilities! I'm like a kid in a candy store!! Right, well, 'nough of me rambling. Enjoy moi story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL! I OWN DW!! BBC JUST BORROWED THEM! Okay, so it's the other way 'round. Fat chance of me giving them back though. Audience can hear in background: "Awww…Do I HAVE to??" –pleading voice  
.Sky…

* * *

_**

The Doctor entered the kitchen stealthily and looked over to where Rose stood, currently cleaning the counter to where she had spilled tea at some point. Suddenly, seeing her there, he couldn't help it and wouldn't stop himself if he could. He snuck carefully up behind her, noiseless as a cat, and was about to romantically wrap his arms around her, (and no doubt whisper sonnets which he had helped write in her ear) when she spun around on him, catching him red-handed and charged as guilty. They were not yet touching, but he could feel her breath on his face even so. Soft, gentle, beckoning…

The fact that they were so close had him tongue-tied, as much as it pleased him. If she smiled…

"Your breathing gave you away," she told him, unsmilingly and undaunted, although he could feel her tremors, for they matched his own. He suddenly realized just how laboured his breathing was. Thoughts of her had been swirling around in his head like a whirlwind; he was just short of obsession. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

As much as he would regret saying his next words, (and boy would he regret them. Too many semi-romantic films had these words in them to begin with, that he should ask this inevitable and corny question as well seemed to make it all the more worse) he knew he had to say them. _Had_ to.

The Doctor sighed, watching Rose return to working on fixing the kitchen counter, though there was nothing to fix. He plunged in.

"Rose," he started, "Did I do something?" Relieved to get this (corny) line out of his system (s), without a second thought he reached up with his left hand to stroke her soft, baby-smooth cheek.

Immediately he thought better of the idea, and almost withdrew his hand, but after a moment's hesitation Rose leaned into the hand, caressing it with her gentle breath. He couldn't help but notice that his hand fit her cheek like a glove; it not only looked right there, but also felt right, and he was unashamedly and absurdly pleased at the fact.

He cocked his head sideways and smiled his silly, teasing, heart-quivering smile, the one he reserved just for her. His angel.

Instead of returning it, as she sometimes did, with a heart-quivering one of her own, she turned her head ever so slightly and he held his breath when her lips just brushed his hand gently in passing. She definitely knew how to torture him.

He blinked, pleased at the way warmth flooded him like a gentle wave at her touch. If only she knew what she did to him…

The Doctor bit back a slight groan that had almost escaped as her lips left his hand, just as gently. He started to struggle with the thought, _Snog. Snog. Snog_. (A/N: You get the picture) and as a result grew flushed in the face. If only I could find a way to tell her I love her!

_Crap, don't take this the wrong way!_ He pleaded to her silently when he saw her blink, and viciously hoped with every fibre in his being that she wouldn't. But it was too late. Before he could capture her lips with his once more, she had backed away fully from him, visible hurt once more in her eyes.

_Bilge,_ he muttered to himself, but stopped soon afterward. _Where did the word BILGE come from?_

Sighing, he watched her whilst she swiped at the kitchen counter in front of her in such rapt attention that he would think it was the most thrilling and exhilarating thing in the galaxy.

"Rose, did I do something?" he repeated his earlier question, forgetting her answer if ever she had responded.

"No, of course not," she replied quickly in a shrill tone, probably a good indication that the exact opposite was true.

_Agro, why can't apes just say what they mean straight out instead of beating 'round a bush? I obviously did something, and the fact is tearing out my hearts and ripping them to shreds_, he murmured painfully to himself, straightening against the counter beside Rose.

"Rosie," he murmured at her softly.

"Yes," she replied absently, toying with her cup. She slid the other one across the counter at him. He watched as she raised her own to her lips, gently blowing across the steaming liquid. He found himself watching her mouth in rapt fascination. Soft, gentle, beckoning… he let himself dream.

_Come on, Doctor. Keep on track,_ he chided himself sternly. _You shouldn't be staring at her like that anyway. No, bad Doctor. Come on, you smart guy. What did she just say?_

_She had replied 'yes'._

The Doctor blinked, coming out from his conversation…with himself, and realised that Rose had responded to 'Rosie'. Something had to be terribly wrong, he concluded, or she was doped up on painkillers and bananas. Since, the Doctor blushed even as he thought, she had been perfectly fine and…responsive when he had snogged her earlier, he would go for 'something must be terribly wrong'. And, he thought painfully, he was the cause.

She needed her mother, as much as he hated to admit it. Maybe he could find Jack somehow and become a disguised stow-away before Jackie found out either that he had willingly snogged her daughter or unwillingly caused her pain. Then he would be in the proverbial doghouse. He sighed. Facing Jackie was worth his Rose back. He cleared his throat, a noise that obviously startled her.

"Right, let's go see your mother," he said firmly, deciding quickly.

"Excuse me?" The ceramic (or something) cup crashed to the floor, shattering and spilling liquid left, right and centre in its wake. Unfortunately, in doing so, the tea was somehow attracted specifically to the Doctor's favourite suit jacket and charged, leaving a very wet, very upset, scowling Time Lord in its aftermath.

Though wet, upset and disgruntled as he was, the Doctor thought that Rose would immediately clean the mess up, being domesticated, and was slightly surprised when she just stood there, staring at him, gob-smacked.

"Why'd you do that, Rose?" he asked patiently, (or as patiently as he could, wet Time Lord notwithstanding) and was not at all startled by her reaction. Furthermore, he knew she had heard the question, so he didn't bother to repeat it.

"Since when did _you want_ to go see _my mother_?" she asked, answering his question with one of her own.

He looked at her blankly for a moment in time, with a sudden desire to make her smile and laugh again. Instead of following through, he forced himself to answer her question.

"I didn't say I _want_ to see your mother, Rose," he replied defensively. "I said, and I quote, 'Let's go see your mother'. There's a _big _difference. Just because we're going, it doesn't mean I _want_ to go." Before she could respond to this comment, he quickly quirked both his eyebrows at her and wiggled them.

Rose shut her mouth with a snap and glared at him with a look that clearly meant "Nothing-can-make-me-smile-0r-laugh-today-so-beat-it".

The Doctor simply laughed at her expression, which justly earned him another poison dart look and sent her his evil/seductive look that would have sent any other female in the galaxy rolling on the floor laughing and spilling her guts out, but not Rose. She squirmed uncomfortably for a moment, but did not smile, laugh or even advert her gaze.

He blinked at this and quickly spun around so that his back was to her. The next minute he spun back. With his _glasses_ on. Then he did his eyebrow (s) wiggle, and quirked his 'seductive' smile at the same time. This should do the trick.

* * *

Rose blinked in startlement, (A/N: If it isn't a word I just made it one, so stuff it.) right before she smiled slightly. She had thought nothing, _nothing_ short of the Doctor throwing himself prostrate at her feet and proposing would make her smile.

She had been so horribly mistaken.

Rose gave a short laugh as her smile fully bloomed, showing her very white teeth. Well, it was either that or jump the guy. He looked so adorably cute and snoggable that it wasn't even funny. Not that she had any intention of telling _him_ that. Besides, no one should be able to look that cute in a soaking wet suit anyway. Okay, tea-stained suit.

She watched as he leaned against the counter, lowering his face slightly to look her in the eye, and in doing so completely distracted her. The slow, drop-dead gorgeous smile he shot her not only had her heart pacing, but also had her completely melting and evaporating.

Rose sighed softly and finally leaned down to pick up the cup and mop up the mess, the presence bugging her.

The Doctor smiled, leaning against the counter again, and watched her pick up the pieces of the once-was cup. She straightened to look at him from where she was crouched on the floor. "Don't stand there watching while I clean up. Care to help?" she asked him; trying to remain bright and hoping he would agree. He was too silent and it was disconcerting.

"Sure thing," he stated, as if jolted out of a reverie. "'Course." He leaned over, laid a hand on her back and lowered himself, not removing his hand once arriving at his destination. Wordlessly, he began picking up pieces one-handed.

Rose froze when his hand touched her back and felt her heart skip a few beats.

The Doctor on the other hand, continued to pick up pieces of the cup, staring at and analysing each in turn, not noticing her almost robotic-like movements or her nervousness at his touch. Rose noticed and commented before she could help herself, "Don't lick them. Those pieces could be sharp."

The Doctor started and stared at her. Rose turned away, blushing with humiliation, and did not meet his gaze. She never saw the smile that touched his eyes at her remark.

"Thanks, Doctor," she smiled at him, relieved when the job was done, longing to escape from the torture she was being subjected to. He looked so…_delicious_ and she could do nothing-except going to take a cold shower.

"No problem-o," he replied simply, suddenly cringing at his use of language. "Remind me _never_ to say that word again, Rose," he told her, wrinkling his nose. She had to hold back a smirk and snicker as he offered his hand immediately to help her up. She took it gratefully and he pulled her up gently, both aware that he watched how much force he used. "Let's go see your mother," he told her again, picking up where they had left off.

Rose sighed. Wish he wouldn't be so difficult. "First tell me why."

"Oh, come on, Rose. I thought it would be a nice change for you. I'm doing it for you. I know you've been missing your mother, and Mickey," he explained, pausing, and Rose almost added _the idiot, you_ _mean,_ but she kept it to herself, amused that he hadn't called Mickey an idiot-actually, he hadn't called Mickey 'Rickey', like usual. "Can't you just accept it this once? Does there have to be a reason for me? Did you really think I was that selfish?"

Rose looked at him, saying nothing.

"Oh, great! My own companion believes I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons. Well, I hate to tell you different, but its true. Purely _un_selfish reasons, milady." He swept his hand in front of him and did a ridiculous prince-like bow, but it was still delightful to Rose.

"Okay," she replied, giggling and grabbed his hand, bringing it down. The grin he tossed her was her favourite; the one he reserved just for her. It was the one that most reminded her of the old him, and it pleased her. She grinned back cheerfully. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"We'll be in time for a party."

"I'll set the coordinates for Loon-DOOONNNN," he howled like a train, starting low at the beginning and going higher and higher as the word progressed. This sent Rose into stitches and she shoved him out of her way.

"Go, silly. I need to go change," she managed, still getting over her bout of laughter. Spending time with the Doctor made her feel so good.

"Then you go too, Rosita," he teased, slapping her arm lightly as he went by.

Rose's eyes widened and she turned to see him pause in the doorway. "You're going to get it, mister," she warned.

"Sounds like a threat," answered he cheekily, right before he disappeared down the corridor.

Rose sighed silently and also trailed down the corridors (at a much slower pace) to her room.

_TARDIS, what do I do?_ The TARDIS answered with a gentle purr. Rose suddenly felt weary, and the ship helped her by making the usual, twisty route to her bedroom easier by making the distance much smaller. The door opened on its own accord and she entered slowly, looking around her. She loved her room. Walking to her wardrobe, she took out some clothes without really noticing which ones (only that they were gorgeous enough to spin the Doctor's head so hard he would be mentally ill) and hastily threw them on (after checking with the TARDIS, of course), making sure she was secured tightly to the wall when the ship landed with a bump. Rose winced at the tight landing, and suddenly she heard a knocking on her door.

She waltzed over to the door, feeling better and refreshed, and imagined the Doctor's smile when he saw her.

* * *

"Rose—" he cut himself off when he saw what she was wearing. Beautiful didn't describe it. He motioned his finger around in a circle and she slowly turned obligingly, grinning softly at him with a shining light in her beautiful, glowing eyes.

He loosened his tie, feeling it suddenly get very hot in the hallway. She wasn't wearing anything spectacular, but it was enough. Her golden curls were pulled back into a half ponytail and braided, leaving a few wisps 'round her face. She was dressed in white, making the glow in her face stand out. She was wearing a soft white tank top and a white, thin, hooded sweater over top. The pants she was wearing were white too, brilliant white.

"You…said there was a party, Rose?" he asked, his voice unknowingly husky, gazing at her with open admiration in his eyes.

In return she grinned and his breath caught. "Tonight," she replied, slowly inching closer to him.

He cleared his throat and didn't back away, but didn't move closer either. "You're wearing that to the party?"

She grinned softly again, and he wanted to bottle up the warmth it gave him. She shook her head slowly, deliberately. "No."

"What…are you wearing then?" the Doctor asked, merely out of curiosity, or so he told himself.

"Surprise."

He stifled a groan, but looks told enough, and the next minute she was in his arms, his face nestled in her hair, her hands wrapped around his neck. He heard her slight intake of breath, soft against his ear, lightly tickling his skin as he burrowed his nose down against her neck. She was trembling, and so was he.

Then the Doctor did what he would never have had the courage to do in his ninth self, but had always wanted to do since the first day he met her. He started kissing her neck.

* * *

Now Rose, by this time, was not only struggling to breathe at his mere touch, but was threatening to fold when she felt his warm, moist lips on her flesh.

"Umm, Doc-Doctor?" she managed to squeak out as he nibbled at her ear.

"Hmm?" he murmured, moving up from her neck to her chin.

"What…exactly are you doing?" she asked, struggling to remain under control but was hopelessly getting distracted by the fact that with every second his mouth was moving closer to hers at an incredible rate of speed. This was just plain torture.

"What…does it look…like…I'm doing?" he managed, in between the slow contact.

"Umm…" her heart began to pound viciously. The Doctor made no reply, and did not back away or stop, either. Rose had no wish to remain in the hallway, knowing that immediately when they had landed, her mum would have…_Uh-oh_. She looked and immediately saw that they were in plain view of the door. Rose prayed desperately that Jackie had not reached them yet. "Maybe…we should—"

Rose was cut off by the sound of the door to the TARDIS being flung open and slammed shut.

"Rose—"

_Crap.

* * *

_

**_-Giggles- how did you like that? I'm sorry I had to put that scene in so soon… who votes for the Doctor getting into hot water again with Rose? Don't you love suspenseful endings? –Grins cheekily- please R & R, and I'm sorry again for how long it took! _**


	4. What?

_**Doctor In Love - Chapter 4- What?**_

_**Okay, so not much of a title, but hey. Here it is at last. I really, really disliked writing this chapter, possibly because, for some reason or aonther, this author did not put as much detail as in previous chapters, so I hope you'll forgive me, and I'll give y'all bananas. xDXD**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who. I do however, own all three LOTR Special Addition Movies! Which I recieved from my awesomly cool brother. And...oh look! do you see that banana on the floor? -points triumphantly- look! its mine! see? it has the name 'Skyper' written all over it! -grins gleefully and cheers- OMLETTES FOR EVERYONE! **_

_**Just to give you a hint on where we dropped off...-funky narrated voice comes on and says: LAST WEEK ON DOCTOR IN LOVE...-**_

* * *

_"Rose--"_

_Crap._

* * *

_**OKAY! enjoy moi story now!**_

_**.Skyper.**_

_**Oh, and don't drop the banana. I know some of you made a royal mess of it last time, so just...don't drop it again. **_

* * *

Rose blinked and just as quickly the Doctor backed away when they heard a voice, but it was too late. Mickey was staring at the two of them, disbelief and jealous anger clearly written all over his face as his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh, go eat a Banana," the Doctor told him absently, leaning back in to stroke and kiss Rose's jaw, so relieved was he that Jackie hadn't entered with Mickey the Idiot.

"Are you…were you two just…?" The words wouldn't form, try as he might, so Mickey turned and fled from the TARDIS, his face red, moving around 280 miles per second.

The Doctor shrugged and moved in closer to Rose, planning to finish what they had begun, but Rose gently shoved him away, grabbed her white jacket from the coat stand that had materialized (A/N: Whoosh…Whoosh…Whoosh!!) beside her when the TARDIS had sensed her urgent need for warmth and raced out the door, pausing to throw an apologetic glance back at the Doctor, who had followed her as far as the doorway, and who looked out after her while leaning his arms against a rail.

"Mickey!" Rose called, running after him at top speed. Mickey ignored her and kept running. He was miles away now, and still going strong. Rose prayed with all her heart for strength from the TARDIS. As if in reply, a picture appeared in her mind's eye. The Doctor's enigmatic smile. This alone gave Rose the strength she sought, and she quickly and easily outran Mickey and caught his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"How…how could you, Rose?" Mickey asked her painfully, breathing heavily, finally coming to a halt at her tug.

"You know how," Rose replied, and to her astonishment she said it easily and wasn't gasping for breath like her Atlanta beside her.

Mickey stared at her in astonishment and shock. "You know what?" he shouted loudly at her, pointing with his finger to the TARDIS. "He's doing that to you! He's changing you, Rose!!"

Rose shook her head and pushed his arm back down. "I know, Mickey," she answered him softly, her voice choking on the tears that were forming in her eyes. "He's shown me worlds I've never known! He's given me an amazing gift that changed my whole life! I love him," she murmured softly, smiling as emotions continued to overwhelm her, never having admitted this aloud. "And you know what? The amazing—the wonderful thing about it is that—_he feels the same way about me_."

"How do you know?!" Mickey persisted. "Honestly! How?! Rose, he's a bloody alien!!" His face grew red with anger and disbelief. No way was a 900-year-old alien going to take his Rose away.

Then the truth hit him like a transport truck. He already had. The Doctor already had taken Rose away. She wasn't Mickey's at all. The Doctor had taken her even before she had admitted it, before Mickey had admitted it. Way before the two had started snogging each other. He had taken her since he had asked her to travel with him. The first time. Which was why she hadn't hesitated the second. Mickey wanted to deny this fact, but he couldn't. In fact, the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to deny it. _Talk about weird_, Mickey thought to himself. He remembered Rose was speaking, and allowed him self to be pulled back into the present.

"I feel I can trust him, and I know I can," Rose was saying truthfully and gratefully. "You of all people should know what its like. Although—" she faltered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry how our…relationship ended. How-how long have I been away?" Rose knew exactly how long she had been away; she just wanted to hear it from Mickey himself.

"A month."

"Really, Mickey, I'm sorry—"

"Stop Rose, I know," Mickey smiled sadly, looking at her oddly. "Guess I've always known. Funny though. If anything I worried about it wasn't that a 900-year old alien would steal my girl."

Rose offered a choked laugh and opened her arms for a hug. Mickey hesitated but carefully then crushingly gave her a hug. " Still best mates?" she whispered.

"Yeah, still best mates," he responded without hesitation.

"Brilliant." Rose laughed lightly and brushed back a strand of her hair back from her eyes.

"He says that a lot, doesn't he?"

"Some, yeah." Rose stepped back and caught Mickey's hand. "Come for a cup o' tea?"

Mickey hesitated before replying. "Wouldn't I be…you know, interrupting?"

Rose paused and considered. "And wouldn't Mum kill you slowly if we had tea without telling her?"

Mickey's jaw dropped, not for the first time that day. "Shoot! I forgot to tell you. Your mum's sick and she told me to go greet you then pull you up to the apartment for tea." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You forgot that?"

Mickey flushed uncomfortably and shifted, not meeting her gaze. "Well, it wasn't like you and the Doctor were in a greeting mood or anything—"

"Right, let's go get 'im," Rose interrupted, tugging Mickey down the street towards the TARDIS.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor was afraid he had made a royal mess. Sure, he didn't like Mickey the Idiot, but that didn't mean he had to respond the way he did. His thoughts were interrupted when Rose busted into the TARDIS, Mickey in tow. "We're going to see my mum," Rose told the surprised Doctor, letting go of Mickey and shoving him un-nicely into a console chair, coming to meet him. The Doctor was surprised and delighted further when Rose greeted him more personally by tugging on his tie and meeting his lips with hers. She gave a slight moan when he deepened the kiss and she reluctantly released him when she couldn't breathe.

"Don't take away my breath," she complained half-heartedly, playing with his tie. The Doctor tugged Rose closer and kissed her again passionately. She returned it.

"You take away mine," he whispered smiling, upon releasing her mouth as he stroked her jaw. Rose went red slightly and smiled shyly up at him. The Doctor fingered her golden curls, studying her blush, and grinned at her with the delight of a schoolboy.

"Don't mean to interrupt and all that—"

"Then don't."

Mickey tossed the Doctor a glare and continued with, "We need to go see Jackie now before she starts to worry."

The Doctor gave a snort of laughter and Rose looked at him strangely. "She will start to worry, Doctor, you of all…beings should know that. You know she would flip," she reminded him.

"Sorry," the Doctor coughed, giving Rose an apologetic look. "I guess we can go now," he reluctantly conceded, and without letting go of Rose's hand, he walked towards the several control panels.

"No you don't, mister," Rose warned him teasingly, tugging her wrist free. "I don't want to land flat on my butt again, thank you very much." She walked over to the side and grabbed a bar.

The Doctor sighed exaggeratingly and rolled his eyes at Rose. "Humans," he muttered. A few seconds later and they were materializing (A/N: Whoosh…Whoosh…Whoosh!!) in Jackie Tyler's living room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We need to tell her…about us," Rose hissed at the Doctor whilst Mickey raced down the hallway to assist Jackie (who had no doubt probably fallen out of her bed and upset several volumes of books when she heard the TARDIS approaching).

"Never mind about that, Rose. I hope Howard isn't around," the Doctor whispered back, glancing around nervously. He went to every window and made sure the shades were closed and that the front door was locked. "Besides," he continued to whisper, coming back and wrapping an arm around Rose's waist, "Maybe you should tell her alone—Ouch!" he nearly yelped as she poked him in the ribs.

"One, isn't now a little too late to be thinking of someone being here? And two, no, mister Spock, you're not getting out of this one," she whispered back, her eyes dancing merrily at him, half smiling at his discomfort and obvious nervousness. "Any man—_being_—I choose to date or become romantically involved with has to talk to my mother."

"Is that how you scared all of your other boyfriends away?" the Doctor asked cheekily, and received a punch in the stomach. "Oomph."

"Very funny."

"It wasn't a joke."

"I'm not laughing."

There was a slight uncomfortable moment between them.

"Rose, I _told_ you, I am so not Spock," the Doctor suddenly protested. "Why do you keep calling me that? I know we travel in a ship and all, but isn't it a bit rough to refer it to Star Trek? And do I _really_ remind you of Spock? Because personally _I _don't—"

"For lack of a better name," Rose interrupted, not the slightest bit apologetic.

"What about 'dear'?" he suggested, his tone growing gentle.

Rose wrinkled her nose in protest, and looked at him in shock that he would even think to suggest the name. "Excuse me? Doctor, not only is that too corny, but I think you've been eating a bit too much bananas. Imagine me walking around calling you 'Dear'! That's almost as bad as you calling me 'Honey'! And wouldn't all those aliens, who of course, would be chasing us around at the next planet we go to be all freaked because a girl is running after this chap and calling the 'Oncoming Storm' 'Dear'!!! This is just too laughable!" Rose burst into a fit of laughter at the mere image.

"So much for self sacrifice," the Doctor sighed, and grinned. "Bananas are good for you, Rose. How many times have I told you that?"

"Too many," she sighed back at him.

"Honey," he whispered in her ear, unable to hide his grin, and earned another poke in the ribs. "You hurt." He received another, harder poke. "Remind me never to tell you that again," he said ruefully, rubbing his ribs gingerly.

"Okay. Never tell me that again," Rose told him giggling.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Trust you to take that literally."

Rose's giggles erupted into full-blown laughter as she smirked. "Yup, you can trust me. I'm so trustworthy you can trust me to be trustworthy…" and on and on she babbled.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Was that an intended pun, or did you take too many asprin today?"

"You're fault if I did," Rose replied cheerfully, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"My fault? I noticed that that headache of yours had your eyes crossed," he grinned back at her, leaning to gently kiss her forehead soothingly. "I think I like it when you're functioning almost totally on caffeine."

Rose scowled at him. "We humans need our sleep. It's not fair that I haven't gotten it in twenty-four hours. And chasing Mickey down a hundred blocks didn't help either."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to watch the Lord Of the Rings trilogy _back to back_ yesterday, _special addition_, might I add? And I really don't think that eating bananas with tea, then searching for the elusive jacket helped things very much either." They had literally spent a stress free day watching the eight DVDs together, with Rose using the Doctor as a giant fluffy pillow. The Doctor smiled at the memory. Though he would never admit it, the fact she had been so close to him made him all warm and bubbly inside and he had loved every single minute.

The Doctor leaned forward to gently squeeze her hand. "Besides, we could have taken the TARDIS if you hadn't left so quickly."

"_Now_ you tell me," Rose grumbled.

"I never really got the chance to before," the Doctor pointed out softly.

Rose just looked at him. "Right, so what do you think about 'Doc'?" the Doctor asked brightly, abruptly changing the subject.

Rose snorted loudly and shook her head as his face drew nearer, his breath like a gentle caress against her skin. "What is with you and bad nicknames?" she murmured at him, her heart pounding. She considered him almost seriously, but shook her head in firm confirmation. "No, 'Doc' is really corny too. Reminds me of the seven dwarves. Besides," she added, "I don't think you'd be able to live with it too long. Same with 'Dear'."

The Doctor sighed. " You're probably right. What do you call me then, love?"

Rose grinned at him slyly. "I don't know, but I like what you call me," she told him, her eyes dancing and sparkling with joy. "Where did you come up with that?" she asked sarcastically, teasing.

"Elementary, my dear Rose," the Doctor murmured right before his lips briefly touched hers with infinite gentleness. Rose felt her heart leap with recognizable joy as she closed her eyes, leaned into his arms, and rested against him, her hands curling around his forearms. The Doctor ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers briefly, sighing in rapturous contentment.

At footsteps in the hall, the couple separated reluctantly.

In walked Mickey with a wrapped up, secured Jackie in his arms. Rose hid a laugh behind her hand, took a risk and glanced over at the Doctor, noticing with glee that he was trying so very hard to hold his amusement in. Jackie must have seen something on his face, for she gave him a poison dart look and told him sourly as Mickey set her down on a chair, "If a muscle so much as twitches," while making a motion of a slap with her hands. The Doctor shot up as straight as an arrow with no emotion on his face whatsoever.

Jackie cackled and Rose knew that her mum had the Doctor right where she wanted him. Terrified. She smiled dryly when she realized that indeed, her mum had discovered the finer points of blackmail.

Poor Doctor. It was going to be a long night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So," Jackie said hoarsely but nevertheless cheerfully as she put down her teacup after taking long sips. "What are you going to tell me?" she asked Rose and the Doctor, rapping her nails on the kitchen table.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"You see we—"

"Tell you? Why, what makes you think we were going to tell you something?"

The answers came from both of them at the same time.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Doctor. You think I don't know when my daughter is keeping an important secret from me, or anything for that matter? What kind of mother do you take me for?" she snapped, her generosity gone.

"A scary one," the Doctor mumbled, and Rose, who heard him only because he sat beside her, released his hand from under the table. The Doctor glanced at her with an injured expression, and she glared back at him, poking him in the ribs. The Doctor had to hold in a startled moan, and his face tightened.

Satisfied, Rose turned back to her mum. "Actually, we have—"

"Nothing to tell you, " the Doctor finished for her.

Rose turned to the Doctor again and gave him another glare. Jackie eyed the two again suspiciously.

"He's right, mum," Rose reassured her, smiling. "Nothing to tell you. But tell me all about how you're doing, yeah?"

"I've been sick," Jackie said frankly. "Fevers, sneezing, sore throat, headaches—"

"Sounds life threatening," the Doctor mumbled again. Rose snickered behind her cup of tea and Jackie looked at her daughter questioningly. Rose shook her head at her mum.

"Well, there's a party tonight—" Jackie began cheerfully, and then her face fell. "I'm sick and I can't go." She turned to Mickey who had been staring at his tea beside her, silent. "Well, Mickey, you can take Rose, yeah?" she shot a glance at the Doctor across the table. "And the Doctor can keep me company," she continued, cheerful once again.

Mickey choked on his tea, going red, and Rose reached over, giving him a hearty slap on the back, trying to disguise her disappointment. "Here, drink this instead," Rose offered, pouring a glass of water and handing it to him.

"Umm, Jackie, listen, maybe the Doctor an' Rose can go together. I'm not too good at parties, ya know—"

"Nonsense! Rose needs to get to know you better again," Jackie nudged Mickey, making the water he had just swallowed come up and out of his nose as he started to choke again. The Doctor winced visibly at Jackie's words, but no one seemed to notice.

Rose helped Mickey for a few moments, getting angrier by the minute. Suddenly she had enough and she got up immediately, threw down her napkin and pushed back her chair, frustration and anger radiating off of her. "'Rose' is actually in the room," she snapped quietly, just before running out of the room and out the front door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rose!" Rose heard a male voice call, and ran harder to the park nearest to her home. Reaching the playground, she collapsed into a swing, blubbering loudly.

"Rose," she distantly heard someone say gently, and she raised her head, expecting to find Mickey but seeing the Doctor instead. He was opening his arms to her, and she fell into them, still sobbing. "Oh Rose, love, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked her tenderly, raising a hand to stroke her cheek. Her breath caught at the sound of her name being said in his gentle voice, like the brush of angel's wings to a wound, and she stopped crying.

"As if you didn't know," Rose whispered brokenly to him, resting her head against his jacket.

"Oh, lovely Rose, I know. I was as offended and angered by your mother's suggestion as you were."

"But you didn't run from the room like a thick-headed person," Rose reminded him bitterly.

"Hey!" the Doctor raised her chin to look into her eyes and told her firmly, "You are not thick." He quirked a smile. "And I did run. But you're not thick. You're my Rose, my tender hearted Rose."

Rose waited with baited breath for the words she longed to hear. The words "I love you". They never came. The Doctor moved to squeeze her hand, brushing her forehead with his lips gently.

"So…what do we do?" Rose asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Well, for starters, we should both apologize to Mickey and Jackie for running out like that. Then…you should go with Mickey to the party tonight," the Doctor replied firmly.

Rose immediately sat up, her head connecting sharply with the Doctor's chin. Her eyes widened. "What? Go with Mickey to the party?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather be killed by a Slitheen!" Rose replied stoutly.

The Doctor winced. "Rose, you do_ not_ want to be killed by a Slitheen. That's just nasty. _No one _wants to be killed by a Slitheen."

"I do!" Rose persisted.

"Rose, please just—"

"How can I go to a fancy party with my ex-boyfriend?? Everyone will ask us about our relationship and how it's going and stuff. I can't bear to answer those questions, let alone dance with Mickey!" Rose replied frantically, saying the first thing that popped into her head and turned away from the Doctor, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes, or the fact that she was lying badly. Dancing with Mickey she wouldn't mind, but the Doctor not being there? Resigning to her mum so quickly? How could he suggest such a thing? Didn't…didn't he know—didn't he get it—

The Doctor blinked. "Dance?"

Rose sighed and tried to explain. "It's a formal ball-type thing, you know, dresses and fancy Monkey Suits and the lot. I don't even know the people throwing it! But we're invited, so Mum wants someone from the family to show, and since she can't make it, it's me. I had totally forgotten it until you mentioned going to see mum."

The Doctor sighed. Not only would he miss spending the night with Rose, but he would miss dancing romantically under the stars with her as well. Life couldn't get worse.

"You know what?" Rose's eyes flared. "I think I'll go to the party with Mickey. I won't feign sick or…homesickness," here she blushed. "I want to go to the party with him," she told the Doctor suddenly, standing up.

The Doctor visibly flinched at hearing his love want to go to anything with anyone besides him. "Rose—"

"I wonder what he'll want me to wear?" she wondered absently aloud, aware that the Doctor had heard her. She started to jog back to her mum's apartment. The Doctor followed at a much slower pace.

He had been so wrong. Life just got worse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Can I say once again that I didn't like this chapter? Except for the whole debate going on between Rose and the Doctor while they were waiting upon Jackie and Mickey... Oh well. R & R. Promised Bananas go out to...everyone who's reviewed so far. xD hey, its 1 in the morning, and i'm tired. I think my bed is calling me...mmm...come here bed...Yeah, so I think I'm going to go crash for a few hours. If you didn't like the ring of this chapter, SUCH AS ME!! give me a yell and I'll see about changing and possibly deleting it. Wonderful BETA btw. Goes out to Scout Girlishness. **_


	5. Apologies

_**Doctor In Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_I deleted the other chapter, this is the new and improved one(i hope) with Scotland and all that instead of CardiffXD_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything but my insanely thought out plot. 'Ang on a minute…I own a banana! –Raises_** **_triumphant banana– that and all those severed ones that I promise I'll send all of ye who read and review. –hint hint, nudge nudge– _**

**_AU: honestly, how can Doomsday happen when they're in love with each other? Actually, it did happen and they were both in love…crap. Oh well. You know what I mean. We all wish it didn't happen._**

**_Me feel bad for being so late. –sniffle– sorry._**

**_.Skyper._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Doctor In Love_**

_**Chapter 5: Apologies**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose burst into her mum's apartment, her cheeks flushed from her refreshing run out of the park and her eyelids slightly drooping with very much needed sleep. Jackie turned from where she had been helping Mickey who's been choking, remember? and looked questioningly at her daughter as if to ask, 'what just happened?'

Rose sighed and mumbled as she collapsed into the nearest chair, "Sorry 'bout that. I'm kind of…sleep deprived."

"Rose – " Rose's glare that suggested her mum drop it, for once stopped Jackie in mid sentence. "Fine."

Rose looked over at her mum in surprise, shock and astonishment. Apparently Mickey felt the same way, because he started choking again. Mother and daughter both ignored him.

"Where's _him_?" Jackie asked Rose after a moment's silence.

"Don't know," Rose replied abruptly and turned to Mickey, who had just gotten over his – this makes it, what, fourth – choking fit, and was in the midst of gingerly sipping at a cup of water. "So, what do you want me to wear tonight?"

This – unfortunately – sent Mickey into another bout of choking, and Rose sighed in irritation. "Just _stop_ drinking; you'd think you would have learned after the 3rd time!" Rose snapped and wrenched the glass from his hands. Water spilled all over the table. "Oh, bloody…" Rose muttered, mumbling off words that are not printable here. She grabbed a cloth from the sink as fast as lightning, and then swiped up the water in ten seconds flat. _Second time today_, she thought without humour.

However, she didn't have much time to dwell on it any longer, for in blew the Doctor, as breezy and as light as his entry.

"Hullo," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Mummph, ghhurrr. Hrr." Rose mumbled in his general direction, incoherent. The Doctor eyed her critically as she took her seat and slid her head down on the table. Apparently the caffeine hit hadn't lasted as long as she had thought it would.

"Ah, the poor thing," Jackie exclaimed, glaring at the Doctor. "Look what you've done, making her run all this way! She's tired."

"This is not 'tired', Jackie," the Doctor replied firmly, sweeping over to gently raise Rose's chin. She was already asleep. "This is exhaustion… past it. I'm taking her home." The words were out of his mouth before he could catch them.

He earned another hard glare from Jackie, and Mickey stilled, looking up. "This _is_ her home," he told the Doctor icily.

The Doctor kept his gaze. "Not anymore." Mickey lowered his eyes and wilted.

"She'll sleep here, Doctor," Jackie protested, her eyes sparking.

"No she will not," the Doctor replied firmly, holding his own. He would let Jackie Tyler win on many things, but keeping Rose was not one of them. "I'm taking her back to the TARDIS." He paused. "We'll stay in your living room if you want."

Jackie looked deep into the Doctor's eyes and realized how much those words cost him. "No. I want my daughter safe and sound, Doctor, but I want my living room back. I'd never thought I'd say this, but your presence is stifling. Eight o'clock sharp. Be prepared to get domestic."

The Doctor let out a sigh that he tried very hard to hold in. He bowed his head. "Fine." Mickey moved to pick up Rose, but the Doctor beat him to it, carefully and tenderly scooping her up in his arms. His gaze hardened when he met Mickey's, and for a moment the young man challenged him; then he stepped back submissively and allowed the Doctor to pass him, Rose's head secured gently on the crook of his arm. The Doctor swept into the TARDIS, gently juggling Rose in one arm while he fiddled for his key with the other. He managed to gain entry though, and he made his way to Rose's bedroom.

The Doctor kicked open the door gently with his foot, and made his way through the clean room to the bed. He gently laid her down on the coverlet, and pulled back the duvet.

He took time with the little things; gently tugging off the elastic band that held her perfect half-ponytail in place, slipping off her shoes, wiping away the traces of tears with his thumbs (more like wetting his thumbs then brushing them soothingly across her face), plumping up the pillows for her and setting them out properly so that her neck wouldn't get a crick. He laid her down softly on the bed, and very lovingly covered her with the heavy blankets snugly.

Rose shivered even so, and turned on her side, even in her sleep. The Doctor sat on her bed beside her, and watched her sleep, every once in a while his fingers moving gently across the contours of her face, marvelling at her beauty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose awoke to the smell of aftershave and the feel of something smooth, warm and light moving across her face. She twitched and opened her eyes, inhaling as she did so. It was the Doctor. And what he was doing felt _so_ good. To make it even better, he was smiling at her.

"Hi," she whispered shyly, smiling. The closeness was enough to leave her breathless.

"Hullo, sleepyhead," the Doctor teased. Rose frowned thoughtfully.

"How long was I out?"

"Thirty, forty minutes, give or take," the Doctor replied, shrugging.

"Ooh…I think I need more."

The Doctor gave a chuckle and a small smile. He hesitated, and Rose smiled encouragingly back at him. "Think I could join you?"

Rose practically squealed with delight, but managed to keep it in. "As long as you don't snore," she told him sternly, but her eyes glowed.

"Me? Snore?" he shot back, toeing off his trainers and slipping off his jacket and tie. He hesitated some more, but Rose had flipped back the other side of the duvet for him. He gave her a grin and slipped in beside her. "Cold?" he asked when she shivered slightly.

"Well…" before she could finish he was cuddling her against him, his back up against the headboard and her head snugly against his chest. Rose gave a sigh of contentment. This was absolutely heaven.

"You need some more sleep, Rose. Try now," he suggested.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Rose."

Rose sat back up and gave him a good-natured grin. Before she could help herself she reached up and snogged him. She felt him respond and tighten his arms subtly around her, his tongue gently prodding entry. She granted it, and heard a small growl come from his throat in return. This in itself startled Rose, and she backed away instinctively, her mind immediately retreating back to Scotland.

"Rose?"

She surfaced at his voice and came back to reality…she was gasping against him, her head against his chest once more. His voice was clear concern and slight puzzlement.

"Doctor?" Hers was full of fear and startlement (if not a word, just made it one XD).

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"You were…kissing me, and…suddenly I heard a growl…and I immediately thought back to Scotland."

"Werewolves?" he guessed.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Rose." He cuddled her closer to him and she felt the ultimate softness of his shirt. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Please don't let it," she whispered, her voice husky. Sure, she had been afraid when they had faced the Werewolf, but her mind had brought her back to the moment when she was alone, about to die, and the Doctor hadn't been there. Rose felt emotions begin to overwhelm her. But he had promised – she had trusted him – and he had come. But what if next time…what if he couldn't – _didn't_ – come? What then?

"Come 'ere, Rose," the Doctor whispered against her cheek, even though both of them knew it was literally impossible for her to move closer. He held her breathtakingly close and raised her trembling chin, as if guessing her thoughts. "I will _never ever_ leave you, Rose Tyler," he whispered fiercely – right before he snogged her.

Rose allowed herself to close her eyes and get lost in the wonder of it.

The Doctor pushed away gently with a soft chuckle and rested his head against her forehead briefly. "That's all for now. Go to sleep."

Rose sighed mockingly and snuggled closer to the Doctor. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Rose."

Rose fell asleep to the sound of the Doctor's two heartbeats and his hand stroking her forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose awoke to find the space beside her cold and empty. The Doctor was gone. Rose sighed, sunk back and moaned against the pillow, beating her fists against it. _Why_ couldn't he have just been there when she woke up? It shouldn't matter so much, but oh, it did.

She threw back the duvet and was about to get up when she heard whistling. _Oh great,_ she thought groggily, _the happy one. I bet he's going to start singing 'Good Morning'. _Just what she needed. A sentimental and overly cheerful Time Lord. Rose sank back down into the covers and curled up into a ball.

"Go away," she mumbled, groaning as someone entered the room. Obviously the Doctor.

"You awake?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked again. Rose didn't bother to face him. He could turn her over if he wanted her to see him.

"Yes I'm sure; do sleeping people hold conversations?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" the Doctor scratched his chin as he plopped down on the bed beside Rose, grinning. "I don't know."

Rose groaned. "What time is it?" she managed groggily.

" Six O'clock p.m. You, missy, should get up now. You don't want to be late for your date. Hey, I just made a rhyme!" And he was back to whistling again. Rose felt a rush of cold air at her feet and she instinctively curled her toes when he flipped back a corner of the duvet. What was he doing…? Oh. Rose kicked without mercy as his fingers merrily tickled the heels of her feet.

"Stop, Doctor!" Rose shrieked when his fingers moved from up her foot and down her leg.

"I'll only stop if you turn around and look at me," the Doctor told her, and even without seeing she could tell he was smiling.

"Fine." Rose whipped around and the Doctor's lips met hers. She gave a soft moan and slid her arm around his neck.

"'Nough," the Doctor murmured (how she didn't know), leaning back and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"What was that for?"

"It was your reward." The grin he gave her was amazing.

The Doctor produced from behind his back and before Rose could comment, a brimming cup of tea and a slice of chocolate. He presented them to her.

"For you, to keep you going," he explained as she took them and bit into the chocolate, while taking a sip from the still-hot tea.

"Thanks Doctor," she beamed at him, and he smiled back.

"Oh, and here's a banana." He waved it in front of her face as if she should be envious of him for holding it.

Rose groaned, shoving it back into his face. "You can have it."

The Doctor grinned. "Bananas are good for you, Rose. Aren't you going to take one to tonight?"

Rose blinked. "Tonight?"

"Party. Mickey. Dancing. Rich people."

"Oh yeah." Rose felt really dumb, and she flushed red with humiliation.

"Okay, there. I thought you had lost your mind for a moment." The grin he gave her was purely infectious, and she found herself smiling back. "I'm sure you'll have a good time." He was still smiling and grinning like crazy.

"Yeah…" Rose sighed and frowned.

"What?"

"I still wish I was going with you."

"Rose – "

"I know, I know. It's a good opportunity to see more of Mickey," Rose interrupted, making a face. "After all, he is my 'boyfriend'. I've had it from my mother – I really don't need it from you, Doctor, thank you very much." With that, she turned around and curled, her back against him.

The Doctor sighed and retreated to the hallway, realizing that the discussion was over and that Rose would never get out of her bed unless he left.

It was going to be a long night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_R&R, please! Me love to give bananas! –Manages to get several tiny pieces of severed bananas into Time Vortex– maybe I'll try again. Hmmm…. They're coming. It takes ages to get used to this thing. –Kicks it– Ouch._**


	6. The Party

**_Doctor In Love _**

**_Part 6 _**

**_The Party_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_Note: Last in the Doctor In Love…story._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Possibly could do a sequel? But it would be confusing to distinguish Will You…? from this story._**

**_Note: I could always just scrap this chapter and start again if you don't like it._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose shot out of her bed the moment after the Doctor had shut the door. Sighing, she paced back and forth thinking, _Should I go? Should I stay here?,_ and kept getting the answer, _Go_.

Rose sighed again and, faced with the inevitable, walked into her walk-in-closet to choose an outfit for the night ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Rose paced the console room at 8:00 in her black dress coat waiting for Mickey to arrive, she wondered two things. One, she wondered where the Doctor was and why she hadn't seen him since he had left her, and two, she wondered if she would regret her choice of clothing.

She was dressed in a dark, moonlight blue spaghetti strap dress that went down past her toes and flared a little. It was velvety, yet shiny at the same time. Her golden hair was adorned with dark blue (fake) shiny flowers, and it was up in a swirly bun with ringlets around the eyes.

She heard the TARDIS kitchen door swing open and she almost whirled round. Instead, she stilled her feet and waited, her face to the TARDIS door.

"Wow," she heard the Doctor exclaim admiringly, and she couldn't hold back a smile as she turned to face him. He too, was huddled in a long, dark black coat that ended at this ankles, and Rose found it so different from his usual brown trench coat that she just kind of…stared. "Hey," he said grinning, coming nearer to her.

"Hey," she said back softly, smiling.

"Well, I'm off," the Doctor grinned cheekily at her as he took her in his arms. "Have a fantastic time." The kiss he gave her was sweet and tender, soft and long.

"Hmm," Rose murmured as she leaned back. "Not brilliant?"

"You can't have a 'brilliant' time, coz you're not with me," the Doctor responded matter-of-factly without missing a beat.

Rose chuckled and he gave her a long hug.

"Ooh, I'm going to miss you," Rose whispered against his soft and heavy jacket.

"I'm missing you already," the Doctor whispered huskily back as he pulled her closer.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Mickey the Idiot?" the Doctor guessed as Rose reluctantly backed away with a sigh. She pulled her coat tighter around her.

"Yeah, since he's the only one who bothers to knock on a Police Call Box," Rose replied as the Doctor chuckled.

"You look fantastic," he assured her as he kissed her cheek gently and gave her one last hug.

"You're burning," Rose replied frankly as she looked into his eyes, which instead of the normal colour of brown, they were black and smouldering.

"Little too much heat in here for my liking," he admitted.

"Maybe I should –"

"No, don't keep Rickey the Idiot waiting. I'll be fine," the Doctor interrupted as they heard pounding on the door.

"I don't want to – "

"Leave me? Trust me, I don't want you to either," the Doctor finished for her gently, looking at her tenderly. "But you have to. Now, go on." A quick kiss and she was fluttering out the door.

"Now I must get my plan ready…" the Doctor murmured, rubbing his hands and striding out the TARDIS door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose chatted and laughed with Mickey on the way to the party, but her heart wasn't really in it. Arriving at last, Mickey opened the door for her, and she got out, a smile plastered onto her face.

"Crazy mansion," Mickey commented as they made their way slowly up to the giant monstrosity of a house where different people were already gathered.

"Yeah," Rose agreed as they entered through the patio and into the coat closet.

Rose felt several pairs of eyes on her as Mickey slowly and gently took her coat from off of her, and blushed, self-conscious. "You look gorgeous," Mickey whispered in her ear and she heard several low wolf whistles coming in her direction. This made her even more uncomfortable and Mickey escorted her into the ballroom.

On and on Mickey and Rose danced; Mickey determined to make Rose at ease with him and Rose determined to forget the Doctor.

A few dances into the evening, Mickey got a tap on the shoulder. "Can I take your partner?" a familiar voice asked.

Rose felt her face return to its full colour as Mickey turned her over with no complaint. As she was taken gently into the person's arms, she felt a kiss on her forehead and her head shot up.

"Can I tell you again that you look absolutely gorgeous?" the Doctor asked, holding her breathtakingly close, his cheek against hers.

"Anytime," she told him, smiling as she reached up and gently kissed his cheek.

"You see I am wearing a tux," he told her proudly.

"Are you? I didn't notice," she teased.

"Hey – " he began to protest.

"Just teasing," she told him, lifting a finger to his lips to stop the words. In reply he kissed her finger.

"I know," he told her back smiling, as he swept her out onto the balcony, still dancing.

"Where we going?" she asked, blissfully happy. "And how did you get out of taking care of my mother?"

"I simply told her I love you and that I was going through complete torture," he answered truthfully. Rose looked up at him suddenly and they stopped dancing.

"You…you love me?"

"You think I didn't?"

"Well… you never… I didn't…" Rose was at a loss for words.

"You're right," the Doctor admitted. "I never told you that I love you. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Rose replied, teasing lightly.

In reply, he leaned down and kissed her gently and sweetly.

"Why are we out here on the balcony?" she asked when they had broken apart.

"Because." The Doctor smiled at Rose. "I need to ask you something. Will you marry me?"

Rose stood silent for a moment, before turning to him with eyes very full.

"Yes – " she whispered before he swept her in his arms and kissed her forcefully. " – I will!" she ended with a laugh.

"You know what, Rose?" he asked as he fit a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring on her fourth finger of her left hand.

"It's beautiful," she breathed as she admired it, and the Doctor smiled. "What?" she asked next in response to his question.

"Fantastic," he whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

Rose had tears in her eyes when she hugged him happily.

"I love you," she whispered against him.

The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed out, pulling her as close as he could. Finally he could say it. Finally he wasn't afraid.

"I love you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have ended it so soon, but… I have Romeo and Juliet…and Doctor Who to think of now! I dare not be so hasty in that story!_**

**_I must be in a marriage mood today because I wrote Will You 2 and Doctor In Love 6 at the same time, and they both have the Doctor proposing! Okay, so maybe reading that very intense story about David Tennant and Billie Piper last night helped a lot. Hmm…if he does propose in R&J&DW, I'll make sure to delay it! Wow, I am in a VERY good mood!_**

**_-dances and mutters something about too many bananas- I'm so pretty, I'm so pretty, I'm so pretty and witty and gay! Isn't that how the song goes? And get your minds out of the gutters, people. Gay means Happy. _**


End file.
